


blue light

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [207]: here comes trouble. Roxas pretty effectively losing his mind in fake Twilight Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue light

Roxas has been dreaming a lot lately. Dreaming more than he's been sleeping, which doesn't make sense at all. 

-

"So, I was thinking of going to that new bookstore today. What do you think?" Olette asks brightly. She matches the sunset perfectly, all brown and gold and pink-edged.

"Sounds like a plan," Demyx nods, and winks at her.

"Wait," Roxas says to Olette, "Who are you talking to?" His head is kind of reeling, and the way Olette wrinkles her brow at him and _walks straight through Demyx_ is doing nothing to help.

"Roxas," Olette says slowly, "I wasn't saying anything." She affects a motherly tone. "Your face is kind of red. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Roxas says, "but there was a guy right—"

"You know, kid," Xigbar says over her shoulder with a toothy grin, "She's right. You don't look so hot." Olette maintains her expression, a seamless blend of confusion and concern.

"Actually," Roxas says faintly, "I think I'm going to go lie down." Olette cups his cheek sympathetically.

-

Seifer's trying to pick a fight. He pops his knuckles menacingly while Fuu stands at his right, still as stone. To his left, Rai's jaws are moving. Roxas has learned that it's better to just tune him out. But lately, all he's been hearing is music—music that swells and crashes like waves. He kind of prefers the talking, to be honest. 

In short, Roxas is not in the mood for this shit. He grits his teeth and takes a stance, and it is going to feel so good to reintroduce Seifer's face to the dirt--

And Larxene draws her knives, smirking-snarling all the while. Her eyes are feral and her teeth are gleaming. Roxas can hear her come-hither tone, the one that's syrupy-sweet on the outside but in the middle, it's _i will tear you limb from fragile limb if you come one inch closer, so please, go ahead._

Roxas loses his grip on the struggle bat. It's funny, but for a second, he felt cool metal against his palm. 

"Roxas!" Hayner is yelling, pulling him away while Pence throws some rude hand gestures up as they make their escape. ("Yeah, you better run," Seifer gloats.)

"What is _with_ you, man?" Hayner says, a little breathlessly. He runs a tired hand through his hair. His eyes seem greener than usual for some reason, and the sunlight casts a coppery-red tint over him.

Roxas cannot explain why he wants to kiss him so badly. He doesn't just run home, he _sprints_.

-

His legs are threatening to collapse but he gets in the shower anyway. The hot water feels like a penance. He leans his forehead against the tile, and he can feel Axel before he even turns around. And sure enough, he's there, black coat and all, untouched by the relentless spray of water with his back arched like a question mark. 

"You're not really there," Roxas mutters, "You're not _real_ ," and his legs buckle underneath him, and he feels himself falling, falling.

Axel catches him. 

-

Roxas wakes up sweating, enveloped in a tangle of sheets. He wonders vaguely why his mouth tastes like smoke and why there are red-hot bruises on his forearms, why his stomach lurches in unease. 

He thinks maybe it's something in the water.


End file.
